Harry Potter and the Change of Fate
by theenlim
Summary: The war has gone badly.  With most of the Order now dead Harry and Ginny find a way to travel back in time to their first year at Hogwarts in an attempt to fix the mistakes of the past.    Set after HBP. HARRYGINNY Time Travel Fic.
1. Bad Memories

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate  
written by Theenlim

14/MAY/2007

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. Purchase her books and don't read mine……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1

Bad Memories

Harry sat on an old worn leather couch staring into the fire that crackled within a small hearth in the corner of the basement they were currently using as a base of operations, below a burnt out house in Godric's hollow. Outside, the wind howled loudly, as if it was trying to drown out the sound of the pelting rain, that was accompanied every so often by large cracks of thunder. The rest of the small group huddled together in an attempt to keep warm, telling half-hearted jokes and reminiscing about happier times, days long since past. Their soft conversations went unnoticed to Harry as he was also reminiscing on the past; his thoughts however didn't go back quite far enough to return to the happy times. His thoughts were stuck on things they all wished they could forget, even if only for a short time.

Eight years had passed since Albus' death and the war had been going badly. Voldemort's forces had played shadow games from the beginning. Randomly attacking Ministry, Muggle and Order targets when least expected, during the day or night, then Apparating away before help could be called let-alone arrive. It took the Order over four years to realise that the only way they were going to win was to use the Death Eaters own fighting style against them. Knowing that doing this would draw out the war, they decided that it didn't matter, as there was no end in sight as things were.

This new tactic could have worked too; unfortunately it came far too late. Both sides had stopped recruiting new members long before, as it had become far to easy to recruit a spy into your ranks since both the Death Eaters and the Order had found ways of getting around truth potions and mind reading techniques. Too many times had both sides been betrayed to risk bringing new faces into their organisations. Sadly that had changed things and the conflict had fast become a war of attrition.

Now the only members left of the Order that Harry knew about were those that sat around the dark little basement in Godric's Hollow; Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Neville Longbottom. It was possible that there were other members of the Order out there somewhere that had survived or maybe left over Aurors from the Ministry. Finding them however was too dangerous; the risks far out weighed the potential gain. And since there was no longer anyway to prove which side they were on, the argument was mute.

"Harry," called Ginny again, her face creased with worry. "Did you hear me?"

Harry finally looked up at his fiancée and tried to force a smile. "I'm sorry Gin, lost in thought I guess. What did you say?"

Ginny squatted down before him placing one hand on his knee. With a sigh and a small smile she said "I was saying that the potion should be ready by tomorrow night, and I was going to get you to run through the plan with me again." She kissed him on the forehead before adding. "But you're tired and we could both do with a good nights sleep if we are going to pull this off. Come on, lest get some rest."

She helped Harry out of his chair and guided him to the corner where the two of them slept on an old damp bedroll. He lay down to rest, Ginny's head lay on his chest as she drifted off to sleep. The war had taught them to grab sleep whenever they could, Harry unfortunately found it far more difficult to fall asleep. He lay there going over the events that had lead to this moment over and over in his mind.

Harry had come up with a way to change the outcome of the war. If all went well, none of his friends would have to die. If all went well, he would soon be seeing them all again real soon. Eleven months ago was the last time they lost a member of the Order, eleven months ago was when he had finally decided to go ahead with this insane plan.

Arthur Weasley was killed during a botched attack on a known Death Eater supply house on the outskirts of London. At first everything seemed to be going smoothly. Fred had quickly killed the two Death Eaters guarding the door, which he did without a word of warning to the others. He had become increasingly reckless since his twin brother George had been killed three months previously when the hideout they had been occupying at the time had been attacked.

Once the Death Eaters had been taken care of Harry and Ginny began checking for wards, as expected there was an alarm on the door and an Anti-Apparation charm on the building to stop anyone entering without the guards knowing. Once detected the alarm was easily disabled. Arthur then cast 'Alohomora' unlocking the door as they all slowly proceeded into the house. Fred and Tonks stayed to guard the door as the others made there way down the short hallway and into the living room. They had known that whatever was being guarded was most likely to be stored in the basement, the Death Eaters were predictable in that regard. Always hiding what they treasured most in the basement, or in a hidden room usually accessed from the basement. That's when everything went to hell.

It was as they made there way across the living room to the basement door that Harry felt it. It was like a small tickle behind the ear, as soon as he felt it he got a cold chill down his spine that was not related to the ward they had just triggered. "They know we're here," he yelled "everyone out, NOW!". They didn't hesitate and turned to head back they way they came when a yell from the front door halted them in their tracks. Tonks was yelling at them to find another way out, that there were Death Eaters trying to get in. Fred and Tonks came out of the hallway running. 'We're not getting out that way' was all Fred said.

As they headed for the back entrance to the house they heard the front door explode inwards. Knowing the house would be full of Death Eaters in moments they ran out the back door. The back yard of the home was large and they knew that the Anti-Apparation wards would extend to the boundaries of the property; they ran as fast as they could towards the small hedge that bordered the edge of the yard and the neighbouring field behind the home. Arthur had hesitated a few moments to close the door behind them and preform a locking charm on it, in an attempt to buy more time, before he rushed after the others.

It would have taken the group less than a minute to cross the yard but to them if felt like hours passed as they ran for their lives. They were almost half way across the large garden when a great explosion rang out into the once silent night. The rear of the house had exploded outwards; bricks and mortar were thrown about the yard and the small group were nocked to the ground by the force of the blast. As the dust quickly began to settle the group rose as rapidly as they could, years of fighting had taught them not to waste time when things like this happened; that every second counted.

They continued their flight to safety, seconds later shouts could be heard coming from behind and within moments the night was filled with curses. Some of the death eaters were casting cutting curses; others were casting stunners and yet more were only interested in killing their enemies, casting the 'Killing Cruse'. Luckily for Harry and his friends, the Death Eaters were casting as they were running and as a result their aim was well off.

The first of the group, Ginny and Neville reached the edge of the yard and jumped the small hedge. Harry yelled at them to Apparate, which they did, disappearing moments later. Harry was at the hedge seconds later, he jumped it and rolled onto the grass on the other side; he took a brief moment to look back at his still fleeing companions before Apparating away. They had all agreed that in a situation like this, they should escape as soon as they could and not wait around to help. There weren't enough of them left to risk being overrun and all being killed.

Harry arrived in a dark field moments later. It was one of many locations they had pre-planned as a safe location to Apparate to in case of an emergency. He sank to the ground and rolled on to his back as he attempted to catch his breath. He could hear the panting of Neville and Ginny nearby as they also tried to slow their heart rates. Moments later the distinct popping sounds of someone Apparating could be heard as three more members of the Order joined them.

Instantly, the once quiet night was alive with the horrid screams of Fred. Harry jumped up and saw that Fred was struggling desperately to get free from Remus and Tonks who were adamant about holding the hysterical young man down. "He's dead Fred, there is nothing you can do." Lupin yelled at the screaming young man. "He wouldn't want you to throw your life away for nothing" Tonks added desperately.

Harry sank to his knees; he didn't need anyone to tell him what was going on. He knew without anyone saying anything that Arthur Weasley was dead, and they had just lost one more member of their group. He could hear Ginny sobbing softly somewhere behind him and knew she also understood what had happened.

It was later that night that Harry told the group of the plan Hermione and he had come up with before her death. It was that night that he finally decided he would go back to the beginning, to his first year at Hogwarts and do it all again. It had taken him days to convince the group that it was a good idea. In the end they had relented, more because they could see he couldn't be talked out of it, than any real conviction that it was a good idea. Fred was the only person that hadn't argued against the idea. He seemed not to care about anything anymore. No matter how much Harry had lost personally he could never understand what it was like to lose a twin, let alone his father, mother and five brothers. True Harry had lost his own family, but he was only a child when it happened and had never really known them.

Ginny had been the last to agree, and only on one condition. She had made Harry agree to take her with him, telling him that if he didn't she would do everything in her power to stop him, because she refused to live this life without him. Harry didn't like it but in the end he decided that it would be good to send two people just in case one of them were killed, the other would be able to continue with the mission. Ginny also made the point that together they would have a better chance of success.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny got out of bed early the next morning to go to the privy. Harry woke suddenly; the war had made them all light sleepers and Ginny's soft movements easily awoke him. He was amazed to see daylight shining softly down the basement's stairwell, he hadn't realised he had drifted off to sleep and to find it was morning already surprised him slightly. Pushing bad memories out of his mind he climbed out of bed and started to cook breakfast. Food was hard to come by these days; luckily the house they now occupied had had a large supply of canned food in a cupboard in the basement that had survived whatever had happened to the rest of the house.

Soon his companions began to wake and joined him for breakfast. Most morning's breakfast was a silent meal, there was little to talk about these days that wasn't related to war, and no one wanted to think bad thoughts this early in the morning. This morning however was quite different. Today was the day they had been working towards for eleven long months and they all wanted to go over the plan again before the big event.

Even thought they all knew what they had to do, Harry went over the fine details with them again. They had collected as much research materials on time travel as they could find, and although it was mostly theoretical it had given them a fair idea of what to expect. The Time-Turners that the Ministry use to keep hidden in the Department of Mystery's proved that it was physically possible to travel back in time. All they had had to do was find a way to go back further than the Time-Turners could ever send them, whilst at the same time enter the bodies of their younger selves without killing themselves in the process.

Harry had spent most of the last four months brewing a very specific potion made from exotic and hard to find herbs and ingredients, many of which can be quite dangerous if not used correctly. The potion included such ingredients as Asphodel, Moonseed berries, Aconite, Fluxweed Belladonna and Acromantula venom. Most of which are deadly poisonous on their own. They had also perfected the spells and incantations needed to send their souls back in time. The hardest part was getting a rare herb that was needed to pinpoint the exact time they wanted to arrive back in the past, each leaf from this small herb would send a person back one year. However each plant only had three leaves and they needed enough to send two of them back to just before Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Specifically they needed to arrive at least six months before the start of their first term if they were going to have enough time to set there plans in motion.

Soon midday arrived and they all took there places. Tonks had painted a 'Circle of Power' on the ground in lamb's blood. This was essential to focus the time dilatation field that would send them back to the past. Harry and Ginny positioned themselves in the centre of the circle, facing each other. The rest of the group spaced themselves equal distances around the outside.

"I still don't think this is a good idea Harry." Lupin stated in a worried tone. "There is no way to know if the spell will work or if the potion was brewed correctly, one small mistake could kill you both."

"I understand you concerns Remus," Harry replied softly "but we've had this argument a hundred times since we began and nothing has changed. In the end the result is the same, we cannot allow things to continue as they are. If this works we can change it all, none of them have to die old friend. Ron, Hermione, George, Luna, Sirius, none of them." Harry had chosen the names he knew would have the most effect and not just on Remus. They all missed their friends and loved ones and Harry knew that they would do anything to have them back.

"I…" he said slowly, "I still don't have to like it. There is so much that could go wrong."

Tonks looked across at Remus, smiling warmly. "None of us like it Remus, and we are all afraid of what might happen if this doesn't work. But Harry is right; things can't go on as they are. We have lost so many and nothing can bring back the dead. Our only option is to insure that they never died in the first place. This is the only way.

Remus' shoulders dropped in defeat. He knew they were right, he knew that this was their only chance to change things and win the war. Knowing this didn't change the fact that he was afraid. He had seen first hand what could happed if a spell as powerful as this went wrong, they could all be killed, not just the two who were standing inside the spells focus. He also knew that they might not even make it to that stage. The potion they had been brewing for months had more toxins in it than any he had ever seen and even if they had a bezoar, most of the ingredients were far to poisonous for it to have any affect.

"All right," said Harry, as he looked around at his assembled friends. "You all know what you have to do. Is everyone ready?" he asked them.

He looked each one in the eye as they indicated that they were indeed ready. Remus looked both sad and afraid. Tonks had a small smile on her face, she also looked worried and a little hopeful. Neville looked determined; the loss of Luna had wounded him deeply and hearing Harry mention her name had only caused to increase his determination. Fred only stared back at him with blank eyes. Harry knew that if this didn't work and Ginny and he were both killed, Fred would follow closely behind them. He had so desperately wanted to go with Harry and Ginny on this one. He had lost everything including his will to live, the loss of his sister and only remaining family member would push the unstable young man beyond breaking point.

"Okay then," he said "you all know what is at stake so there is no need to speak on it

again. As soon as Ginny and I drink the potion begin the incantation, any delay will result in our quick deaths."

Ginny stepped forwards and hugged him tightly. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Whispering softly, "You promised me a wedding Mr Potter, I hope you intend to keep it.

He looked down upon her loving face and smiled in return. "Patience my love," he replied so softly only Ginny could hear him speak. "You will have your wedding. When we come of age, that is." He chuckled softly as his small joke and Ginny's puzzled expression. When they returned to the past they would both be too young to wed, they wouldn't be able to get married until they both turn seventeen again.

Harry handed her a vial of the violet potion they had brewed, small swirls of smoke were rising from its surface. She smiled slightly, and then together they drank deeply. It had a surprisingly delicious taste, its flavour tasted of cinnamon or perhaps chickaree, which was a good thing because they had to drink every drop for this to work correctly. At first nothing seemed to happen and Harry looked down at Ginny. Then suddenly they both doubled over as their bodies were quickly overcome with pain.

As soon as they had begun to drink the potion the small basement was filled with voices as Lupin, Tonks, Fred and Neville read the incantation over and over. The Circle of Power begun to glow as a pulsing field of energy appeared around the two occupants. It was accompanied by a low humming sounds that rapidly begun to build up in volume.

Soon the voices of those still repeating the incantation could no longer be heard over the loud hum. They shut their eyes as the light from the time dilatation field was so bright that those outside could no longer see the forms of the two occupants that were now on there knees from the pain that was being inflicted upon them. Only moments had passed and the sound had grown so loud that Remus and the others had to hold their ears to stop themselves going deaf from the ear-splitting sound.

Suddenly there was an enormous flash of light so bright that it would have rendered them blind if they had still been looking. Followed instantly by a explosion of sound loud enough to shake the walls of the small room.

As quickly as it had begun it was over. The light and sound vanished and the dust caused by the shaking walls and ceiling settled. When Tonks and the others looked up, Harry and Ginny were gone.


	2. Payback

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate  
written by Theenlim

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does. Purchase her books and don't read mine……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Just want to say thanks to all the people who read my story. Got more hits than I expected  
and a fair few people who added this to their story alerts. Please Review! It helps to know what  
people think, especially other authors. I would also like to thank my beta Gune23 for pointing out my  
mistakes and for doing all the other things a beta does.

Chapter 2

Payback

The pain had rapidly vanished and his vision slowly begun to clear, he could make out blurry shapes around him as his eyes adapted to the change in light. Before Harry could get his bearings he was slammed to the floor. His jaw throbbed in pain as he lay face down in the dirt. His foggy mind tried to understand where he was and why he was once again in pain. Voices begin to intrude on his thoughts; at first they were incomprehensible blurred noises, which slowly become clearer. Harry then began to understand part of the reason of why he was on the floor.

"Aw, come on Potter, aren't you going to cry?" A boy's voice asked mockingly. "Or do we have to try a little harder?"

Not recognising the voice Harry looked up and groaned, he may not have remember the voice but he would never forget the face that looked back at him. Standing around him were four ten year old boys, all of which were larger than he was and all of which were members of his cousin Dudley's old school gang. The one that had mocked him was Gordon, largest of the boys next to Dudley. At the laughter of the others, Harry attempted to regain his feet only to receive a severe kick the gut by Malcolm another of Dudley's mates. He felt himself being pulled to his feet as someone held him tightly from behind. Harry recalled this happening on many occasions before his first year at Hogwarts. He quickly looked up to see Dudley's fat fist flying towards his face; instinctively he rolled his head to the side, causing Dudley to miss him, instead striking Piers the smallest member of the Dudley gang.

Piers Polkiss dropped to the ground without a sound, Dudley's fist had knocked the boy out cold, which was great news for Harry, who now only had to deal with three of the bullies. As Dudley attempted to check on his incapacitated friend Malcolm reached out to grab Harry and received a quick fist to the face for his trouble. Unfortunately for Harry he only had the strength of a scrawny ten year old and merely dazed the larger boy. Realising he couldn't beat these boys in a fair fight, - assuming you could call a four on one fight fair – Harry had no choice but to use dirty tactics. Dennis, the last member of Dudley's gang tried to clobber Harry with a haymaker, which Harry nimbly ducked under before kicking the boy as hard as he could in the family jewels. The boy fell to the ground closing his eyes form the pain. Harry picked up his school bag off the ground, which was heavy with the weight of his school books.

He turned to face Gordon and said in a mocking voice. "Aw, come on Gordon, aren't you going to cry?" Harry quickly struck out with the bag, knocking the larger boy to the ground. Drawing back he kicked the boy as hard as he could in the gut, expelling the air from his lungs. "Or do I have to try harder?" Gordon lay on the ground holding his chest, a tear of pain rolled down his cheek as he tried to regain his breath.

Dudley rose to his feed facing his younger cousin. "You're going to be sorry you did this cousin," he shouted angrily "wait until I tell father what you've done."

Harry genuinely laughed at his porky cousin "You should be more concerned with yourself Dudley." Harry replied with an evil grin as he walked purposefully towards the fat git. "Daddy isn't here to help you."

Dudley hesitated a moment before attacking, he took a swing which Harry deftly avoided. Focusing his magic into his right arm Harry punched Dudley with all his magically enhanced strength. His fist made contact with Dudley's fat face and the git crumpled to the ground. He laughed softly as he looked around, Harry had always wanted to get even with Dudley and his gang but never thought he would get the chance. The fight had gathered a crowed, the watching kids where pointing and whispering his name. It reminded him of his first few years at Hogwarts and he groaned. The constant gawking and whispers of his fellow students was something he hadn't missed and he was not looking forward to that part of his return to Hogwarts.

Harry quickly walked away from the scene; he had much to do this day and couldn't afford to be stopped by a curious teacher. He remembered all too well how nosy they could be. He walked around to the back of the nearby building, concentrating, he used his magic to sense if there was anyone around that might see him. Not sensing anyone nearby, he Apparated back to private drive.

Harry appeared in Dudley's second bedroom, his cousin's broken toys and crap lay scattered around the room. He sent out his senses again, trying to determine if anyone was home before walking down to the kitchen. At this time of day his uncle would be at work and he didn't sense anyone else in the house which meant that his aunt must have gone shopping, which was a bonus. It would save time if he didn't have to scare his aunt into leaving him alone as he prepared. He waited in the kitchen for almost five minutes before sighing in relief. He was slightly worried that the ministry would have detected his underage Apparation, maybe they could only detect underage wand magic, or maybe they could only detect it when the magic was cast in the home. Either way it didn't matter, they hadn't noticed and he had work to do.

Harry walked back upstairs and checked himself out in the upstairs bathroom mirror. Dudley's gang had really done a number on his face, his right eye was already turning black and both his nose and lip were bleeding, the sharp pain in his chest told him he also had a couple of bruised ribs. He knew he would need something to cover his injuries as well as his scar. So Harry walked back down the hallway and into the second bedroom, in the corner were several large boxes where the Dursley's kept Dudley's old clothes. He rummaged through the boxes until he found a hooded jumper, it was far too large for him but it would hide his scar. He then headed back downstairs and opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs. He poked around for a minute grabbing a few personal effects, before heading out the door and down the street.

Unsure of how long he would have before the effects of such a powerful time travel spell begin to present themselves, Harry quickened his pace. A few minutes later he arrived at his destination, a small house on Wisteria Walk. He quickly walked up to the front door, making sure his hood concealed his injuries he wrapped his knuckles loudly on the small window beside the door.

Within moments Mrs Figg answered, Mr. Paws one of her many cats was slowly circling her feet. She was wearing a house coat and the tartan carpet slippers she always seemed to wear. Harry noticed that he was being closely inspected by one of her other cats as it sat just inside the room.

"Harry dear, Shouldn't you be in school?" She said slightly confused. She gasped loudly as Harry lowered his hood revealing some of his recently acquired injuries. "Merlin, Harry what happened lad?" She continued.

Harry ignored her question. "Arabella," he replied, using her given name for effect, "may I come in? I know who and what you are and I have need of your assistance." He stated simply.

Ginny and Harry had thoroughly planned out what he was going to say when he finally arrived at Mrs Figg's. They had known that a mistake here could have dire consequences on whether or not their plans would succeed. They needed her to help Harry and not ask too many questions. She had to be too confused to think things through. Because if she started to wonder at how much Harry actually knew, she would inform Dumbledore immediately, who would inturn keep a close eye on Harry and possibly start asking questions of his own. If their plans were to succeed, Harry and Ginny needed to be above any suspicions so they could have free reign over Hogwarts.

Mrs Figg stepped aside to allow the small boy to enter her home. The house, as always smelt strongly of cabbage as well as something else he couldn't put his finger on. As a boy he had always hated those smells, now however they didn't bother him as he recognised them for what they where, the smells of potions and their ingredients.

She guided Harry to the sitting room, offering him a seat that he waved off, preferring to stand. "Harry dear, what happened, who did this to you?" She asked again, clearly concerned.

Harry didn't speak for a moment as he glanced around the room. Ginny and he could never have anticipated that Harry would be attacked upon arriving back in the past, and as such didn't compensate for it in their plan. Harry however decided that he could use this to his advantage.

He looked Arabella Figg directly in the eyes as he spoke. "My injuries are unimportant," he said simply "they are far from the worst my so-called family has given me over the years."

Mrs Figg's eyes widened at hearing this, and not just at the fact that the boy had just told her that his adoptive family had physically assaulted him in the past. It was the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived spoke of it as if it was a common occurrence and not worth talking about. He was the champion that had saved both worlds from being overcome by total darkness at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and what had he gotten for his trouble, beatings at the hands of the very Muggle's that were supposed to protect him. The very thought angered her more than anything she had ever felt. "Are you saying that your family did this to you?" she asked softly, attempting to suppress her feelings.

Harry once again ignored her question. "I need you to do something for me Arabella," he said. "I have somewhere I need to go and need you to flag down the Knight Bus for me. Will you assist me?" he asked, holding her gaze. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, then a worried expression crossed her face and she looked away.

Harry had anticipated her reaction, and so far everything was going to plan. He had to keep her as unsteady as possible, if she had too many things to think about all at once she would be less likely to ask unwanted questions and more likely to help him. He knew that he didn't have a lot of time, and he had too much to do in these first few hours before he could succumb to the effects of the time spell. He was already getting the beginnings of what he knew would be one very painful headache.

Before she could say anything Harry continued. "I know that you don't do magic personally," he said, subtly telling her he knew she was a squib without insulting her, "but surly you have a wand to call the bus when you have need of it, as magic isn't actually require to wave it down."

She looked up at him in surprise, her mouth agape with no words coming out. With a strange look on her face, as if she was both upset and confused and angry all at once she finally spoke. "I… I don't have a wand my boy," she said softly "I had always believed that as a… a squib I had no use for one. I was never told that there were things I could use it for that didn't require actual use of magic." She looked down at her feet, she was obviously quite upset.

Harry wanted to scream; it was bad enough the way squibs were treated by the magical community, as if they were less than 'normal' people. But to not tell this poor woman that there were things that she could do that did not require magic was inexcusable, it was disgusting. He could easily believe that the Ministry and others like them might not care enough to bother about a 'mere squib', but why had Dumbledore of all people not looked out for her, wasn't she a member of his precious Order of the Phoenix.

Thanks to the slackness of his fellow Wizards he was screwed. He had no idea what he was going to do now. He couldn't very well Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley. An underage eleven year old boy, dressed in Muggle clothing, Apparating at will is something that definitely would not go unnoticed by anyone with eyes. It was the kind of attention that he couldn't risk bringing upon himself.

He paced around the room for several minutes trying to figure out what he was going to do now. Time was rapidly running out and it seemed that his stress was bringing the effects of time travel on more quickly; his headache was steadily getting worse.

"Wait." He said suddenly, shocking Mrs Figg out of her own thoughts. He quickly turned towards the small hearth in the corner of the room. "You aren't by any chance connected to the Floo Network are you?" he asked hopefully.

"The Floo Network?" she repeated slowly. Obviously to stunned and confused to think clearly. "Ah, yes, yes I am."

Harry walked over to the hearth, where he found a small bowl of Floo Powder on the mantel. "Do you mind if I use it?" he asked, talking a handful of the powder.

"Sure, go ahead." She said, and before she could say another word, the young boy entered the fireplace, threw down the powder and was gone.

It wasn't until much later that she realised that she hadn't heard where Harry had said he was going and that she should probably inform someone of the day's occurrences. She sat down at her writing desk with a piece of parchment and a quill and prepared to write a letter to Albus. She hesitated for a few moments, thinking over what had happened and changed her mind. Finally she looked down at the parchment and began to write.

'_Dear Minerva, _

_I have some information I am sure the Order would want to know...'_

_-----------------_

_AN: _Thanks again to all those that reviewed the first chapter. Its always good to know how people like your story.  
I got this chapter out fairly quickly because i had already written it when i released the first chapter. Chapter three however may still be a while off. I have bearly done more than that outline at this point. Hope you all enjoy and please Review.

Thanks - theenlim


End file.
